


tickly chest

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Summary: an asthma attack at 2.15 am
Kudos: 3





	tickly chest

a tickle  
thats how it starts  
a rumbly crackling  
in my breathing parts

its subtle  
asthmas a creeper  
a quiet cat burgler  
that smothers a sleeper

an internal gurgle  
slowly it spreads  
an increasing pain  
a feeling of dread

aloud in my brain  
a panic is sounding  
clear in my ear  
my pulse begins pounding

i breathe through my mouth  
the coughing is near  
my breathing goes south  
i start to feel fear

i search in the dark  
for my rescue inhaler  
as i begin to bark  
and get paler and paler

two slow deep puffs  
i manage my breath  
it comes in fast huffs  
i feel like a mess

counting to fifty  
i stare at my hands  
the medicines working  
my lungs understand

my hands shake badly  
as my breathing slows  
i look around sadly  
thats how an attack goes


End file.
